


Сон или вино?

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: вино, сновидения, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: После самых злых конфликтов обязательно появится что-то хорошее.11.12.16





	Сон или вино?

За стол не сядешь без меня,  
Вино не разольешь,  
И у открытого огня  
Ты вряд ли запоешь,  
Под звоном звезд в тиши ночной  
Улегся дикий зверь.  
Ему, должно быть, все равно, -  
Жара или метель...  
Не важно, как цветет сирень,  
Как опадает клен,  
Все возвращается, поверь,  
По кругу мы идем.  
И Солнце- шар, и шар - Луна,  
Причем они близки, -  
Коль возвращаются друзья,  
Вернутся и враги,  
Раз у окна сидим-грустим,  
То где-то рвется высь,  
И после злого :"Уходи!"  
Есть доброе :"Вернись!"  
Поэтому весь мир забыв,  
Улегся дикий зверь,  
От боли можно и не выть,  
Он крепко спит, поверь...  
И если честно, то во сне  
Есть только красный цвет.  
Все остальное на земле  
Поделят тень и свет,  
И в нас намешано всего,  
Попробуй разберись!  
Но лучше сон или вино?  
Пускай решает жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> После самых злых конфликтов обязательно появится что-то хорошее.  
> 11.12.16


End file.
